Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7.
Here is part seven of Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town by Paul Young and Paul Young 65. Cast *Baby Santa/Kris Kringle - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Young Kris Kringle - Charmy (from Sonic) *Adult Kris Kringle - Sonic (from Sonic) *Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Carl Fredricksen (from UP) *Jessica - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic) *Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Ellie Fredricksen (from UP) *Topper - Cheese (from Sonic) *Burgermeister Meisterburger - Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) *Grimsby - Snively (from Sonic) *Winter Warlock - Mike Wazowski (from Monsters Inc) *S.D. Kluger - Butch (from Tom and Jerry) *Tanta Kringle - Nicole Watterson (from Gumball) *Dingle - Pumbaa (from The Lion King) *Wingle - The Pink Panther *Bingle - Blanky (from The Brave Little Toaster) *Tingle - Timmy Turner (from The Secret of NIMH 2) *Zingle - Manny (from Ice Age) *Burgermeister's Soldiers - Robots (from Sonic) *Children - Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Phil, Lil, Dil (form Rugrats), and Other Children *and more Transcript *Narrator: Well, more and more letters came to Sonic from the children. (more letters are coming for Sonic, who forces Sally to gather them together and give them to the animals, who keep taking them around the world) Sally would gather them together and give them for the animals, who would deliver them, and for Sonic, he could not let anyone down. But this time, he found that all the doors were locked in. Now there was one special toy that he just had to deliver to. There was a tiny little girl named Dinah, who was feeling very, very sick. (Sonic has a special toy to deliver to Dinah) She had asked Rayman for a toy, Noah's Ark. (Sonic's mouth drops) Sonic just couldn't dissapoint her. *Cheese: Hey, Sonic, I've got an idea! *Sonic: Cheese? Shhh! Have you got an idea? Do you know how to get into the house? Not through the door? *Cheese: Up on the roof and through the chimney. *Sonic: Great idea! (climbs up on the chimney and goes down it to deliver the Noah's Ark toy to Dinah) Here it goes. *Narrator: And that's how he started going down chimneys. *Sonic: That's fun! What a great job I have! (chuckles) Come on! There's a lot of chimneys to explore tonight! *Dr. Eggman: More toys?! Discovered by the half?! And the dementor pieces? Each house in Sombertown will be searched before dawn! If anymore toys are found by the fireplace, they will be extermined and the children will be serverly punished! So be it! *Narrator: But those letters kept on right oncoming. *Sonic: Doggone! How am I going to get the toys to them if they're going to have more toys? Otherwise, their life will be have to be chores, schools, and washing stockings. Stockings? Of course! I remember! Hey, take this to Sally. She'll know what to tell the children. (the gang obey and take more letters and toys to everyone) *Dr. Eggman: Company! Search the planet ville. If you find so much, such as one marvel or half a jack, the house is under arrest. Double time, hup! *Snively: We can't find anything here in this house. *Dr. Eggman: Very good. Good. No toys. Nothing but drying stockings. (laughs) As it's proper. About pace, forward, march! Hup, hup, hup, hup, hup! *Person 1: Phew! Thank heavens there are no toys. *Children: Every toy! (play with the toys) *Narrator: And that's how he started leaving presents in stockings. *Dr. Eggman: WHAT?!! MORE TOYS?! BUT HOW?!? I will do what I should have done a long time. I will set a trap for Sonic. His next visit to Sombertown will be his last. *Sally Acorn: (gasps) Oh no. I must warn Sonic. *Narrator: But she was too late. Sonic had already left with his toys. *Sally Acorn: Oh, Mr. Mike. Do you know Sonic has gone to? He just left and we need to stop him. *Mike Wazowski: What will we do? We've got to do something. *Snively: I don't know if I would do something at all. You're all under arrest for defying the public law of making toys, and for being accomplished for being No. 1: Sonic Kringle, you are going to the dungeon. *Narrator: Boy, I'd tell you, that things weren't going well as they usual would. And meanwhile, back in Sombertown-- *Dr. Eggman: Stop! You're under arrest! *Sonic: No! Not me! You cannot arrest me at all! *Dr. Eggman: Wait! *Sonic: What can I do? *Dr. Eggman: Take them to the dungeons. And lock them up. You will never play again. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town Parts Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoof